


Ghost with the Most

by PlanetCupcake



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom
Genre: Beetlejuice References, Dead People, F/M, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Musical Beetlejuice, Sex, spoilers for the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetCupcake/pseuds/PlanetCupcake
Summary: Watching Lydia was something you loved to do. But one day when you come over you find out, while you were watching her someone was watching you.





	1. Meeting the Beetleman

You lived in the house next to the Maitlands. They were wonderful neighbors and you were highly depressed when you found they both died, tragic floor giving out accident. However, the new neighbors had a child who you could babysit and make a few extra dollars so you couldn’t complain too much. You really liked Lydia too, she was a strange and unusual person. It was surprising how much you got along given your age difference but even at 20 you still felt like a child at heart so you got along just peachy.

  
So when you were invited over to watch her for a week while the Deetz, meaning Charles and Delia went on a very belated honeymoon, you agreed wholeheartedly. However, when you got there, Lydia was sitting outside in her usual black attire, keeping her back against the door looking very concerned. “ Hey, Lyds? What's going on?” You stared at the girl in front of you who looked like she was leaning against the door with all her might. “ Uh hey, y/n” She squeaked out, trying and failing to sound composed.“ Can we go in?”

  
When the words left your lips the door started shaking banging, a loud gruff voice came from behind the door. “LYDIA, FUCK BABES I JUST WANNA MEET HER COME ON JUST LET ME I’LL BE GOOD YOU SUMMONED ME SO YOU HAVE TO LET ME!!” You stared at the door eyes widening. You look at Lydia a second later, an awkward smile gracing her features. Her body still pressed up against the door as it rattled.“Lyds…” you began, “Yeah?” "Who the fuck is inside your house?”

  
The door stopped shaking and a quiet “fuck she heard that” came from behind the door. Then a quiet knocking came from the door. Lydia just sighed and looked back at you. “Okay, so I can see ghosts? Um, and demons apparently, and I got this friend? If I could even call him that, He’s the one that really wants to meet you, he’s been kinda watching us and hanging out with us the past few months but you didn't know well, because you couldn't see him. Also, Adam and Barbara say hi.”

  
Lydia spit the words out quickly looking at you her eyes pleading for you to believe her. But lucky you believed in ghosts already even if you couldn’t see them. “Okay... let’s see this demon then.” The knocking came almost feverishly fast, this guy didn’t know the meaning of patience apparently. Lydia stood up and slowly opened the door. Inside was pitch black you grabbed your bag and walked in Lydia following close behind you. Once your eyes adjusted to the dark you saw a man a little taller than you in a black and white striped suit. Messy green hair and stubble, large kinda sunken eyes. He looked almost nervous bouncing up and down in place. His raspy voice came out quick

  
“Hiya babes! Can you see me?” You nodded your head slowly not entirely sure what to make of this guy. Lydia leaned over to you, her confidence back knowing you believe her now.“ He’s kinda a perv, just saying’” He feigned shock when she said that, then floated over to you puffing his chest with pride and smiling widely. "Pleased to meetcha babes! I’m the Ghost with the Most, the number 1 bio-exorcist and the hottest guy you’ve ever seen I know” he grabs your hand pressing a big sloppy kiss on it. “I’ve been dying to meet ya since you first stayed over, cause your tits are fucking amazing!”Lydia smacked him and began to scold him but while she did a blush rose to your cheeks you couldn't help but laugh.

  
Two could play at his flirtatious game “ So what your name hot stuff?” you say poking your finger at his chest to make him back up a little, not that you weren’t amused by his antics, his smell was deathly. Lydia came to stand between you “He can’t say his name, but it’s Beetlejuice, and you can’t say it three times in a row unless you wanna summon him or make him go away.” She looks at him then back at you. “Could you please not tell Delia and Dad? Like the Maitlands are already annoyed with me being friends with him but I don’t want to get into actual trouble.” Her voice was nervous and you could understand. If the Maitlands, who were the nicest people ever, weren’t happy about this guy he was obviously trouble.

  
However, both faces looked at you with the strongest puppy eyes you’ve seen in a while. So you broke pretty fast. “Ah, all right but I do have one rule, I want to know more about you Mr. Beetleman.” He grabbed you fast holding you close and said “ I think that can be arraigned” You giggled turning to Lydia “ I like this one.” He faintly blushes and lets you go. You grab your bag and head upstairs to the guest room as you get to the stairs you hear the two of them talking and Lydia yell “ Can we get pizza tonight?” You figure you’ll respond when you head back down.  
You loved staying at the Deetz house because of the wonderful spare bedroom. The large king bed in the middle of the room with the funky colorful furniture. It was Delia's room before Charles and her got engaged. You haphazardly toss the suitcase onto the bed and pull out the random necessities you’ll need quickly later. You hear the door open behind you and from the smell, you can tell who it was.

  
“It's been a while since a breather like you wasn’t completely afraid of me. Am I gonna have to try harder?” You turn and see the strange-looking man leaning against the door. “ Hm maybe, I have watched a lot of horror movies with Lyds maybe I’m just not scared anymore.” You continue putting away your things. Very aware of the eyes that are following you and checking you out. “I know baby I watched them with ya, Lyds just didn’t let me out to play~” He drew out the word obviously meaning it in more ways than one.

  
You, however, felt strange, it had been a while since someone so shamelessly hit on you but at least that person had been alive. You try to check out the ghost in the room with you. But you didn’t want to grow his ego if he caught you checking him out. Even still something about this strangely gross man was drawing your attention. You wanted to know more, you wanted to see more. Finishing what you were doing you turn to him and watch his eyes climb your figure. Suddenly your t-shirt and jeans seemed to feel very tight and show-offy which you weren’t sure how to handle. “ Hey, if you’re done filling your spank bank can you tell Lyds she can call the pizza place?” His eyes snapped to yours and a drawn-out lazy smile came to his face, “Sorry babes I’m used to you not being able to see that, sure thing” He then floated straight down to tell Lydia the good news. Sighing you could tell you were in for a long night.


	2. Movies and Pizza and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a bit closer to our favorite bug man

When you made it downstairs you could see Beetlejuice laying on the couch taking up as much space as he could, while Lydia was on the phone with the pizza place. Tying your hair up while you walked to the kitchen counter you begin to ask “ So Lyds what's the plan tonight? Fatten ourselves up watching movies? We can play games too, I brought cards” Lydia nods excitedly, placing the phone down on the receiver. “Yeah there's a few new horror movies out on rentals now I’ve been meaning to watch!” You turn to look at the man on the couch, just the top green tuffs of soft-looking hair poking out. “ What about you Beej? Are you joining in on girls' night?” Lydia suddenly shouts “ Oh! Let’s invite the Maitlands!” She's quick up the stairs as you walk over to the couch, figuring out just what you’ll say to people you thought long dead.

  
Surprisingly Beetlejuice sits up taking up less space, he’s still taking up plenty don’t get me wrong and gives you a chance to sit down. You barely have a chance to sit however, when you hear feet running down the stairs. There before you stand Adam and Barbara looking pale, with a green/white hue around them. A large smile comes to your face as you rush to them. “Oh wow hi guys I’m so happy to see your okay! Well, ya know.” A smile and gentle hug come from Barbara “ I’m so happy we can talk again.” You nod turning to Lydia with a question in your mind and on your tongue. “ Yeah, actually why can I see them and the bug man?”

  
Beetlejuice hearing himself mentioned is quick to answer, suddenly standing beside you, an arm draped around your shoulders “ Well babes I can answer that! Because Lyds summoned me I’m seeable to normal humans. But once you breathers see me you become ‘strange and unusual’ so you, baby can see the dead hence seeing those losers” he points over to the Maitlands. “Just a warning y/n he’s an unstable needy pervert, I don’t suggest you get very close to him,” Adam says looking at him with disgust, while Beetlejuice just sticks his tongue out at him.  
“Don’t worry guys I actually think he’s pretty funny” You turn to look at Beetlejuice as he seems to be absentmindedly picking things out from between his teeth. You can feel him tense a bit, so your words must have affected him somehow. “Will you be joining us for dinner?” you ask, both the Maitlands shake their heads. “ You kids have fun! We don’t eat anymore so it’s a bit sad to be around food.” Giving a quick hug to Adam and Barbara then they return to there room in the attic. As soon as the Maitlands are gone you go to grab plates and cups, trying to make it as easy as possible to grab the food then watch the movie Lyds is currently setting up.

  
“Babes…” The raspy voice says. You turn to look at him he’s perched on the counter, legs spread open. “Can I help ya Beej?” His arms stretch and pull you flush against him. “You’re totally giving me a boner” He whispers in your ear. You flush instantly and you can feel it against your back. “ Did you want to watch BrainEaterz 2 or The Wolfing?” Lydia's voice comes from the living room. He rubs against you, as you do your best not to stutter back “ Wh-why not b-both?” Once the words are out of your mouth his snake-like arms let you go. He jumps off the counter and pulls a femur bone from his pocket. “ Here. It's the ‘boner’” He snickers loudly at your blush, and it's the most contagious noise you’ve ever heard. You begin laughing with him, taking note of how when he smiles he looks really nice.

  
When the doorbell rings Lydia rushes over to the door, Beetlejuice on her heel. Both whisper to each other before opening the door. You shrug and turn back to making room on the counter for a pizza box. About 5 seconds later a scream came resounding throughout the house. When you turned to the door Lydia was holding a large soda and some garlic knots and Beetlejuice already had his hand in the box. “What a nice man,” he said passing you to put the box down, with two slices already in his grubby hands. “Gave us the whole thing for free!”  
Lydia and Beetlejuice grabbed their plates and headed to the couch. You quickly fixed up your own, heading to the couch as well. To your (not) surprise, Beej was in the middle of the couch while Lyds sat on his left closer to the TV. You settle in your spot on the right. “Is this what normally happened when I couldn’t see him?” Lydia turned to you nodding half a pizza in her mouth. “He likes the middle, don’t ask why” You look at the man next to you engrossed in the commercials that are showing before the movie you’re about to watch. He taps both of you and excitedly says “ They should totally make a movie about me! The super-hot demon from the netherworld, Ghost with the Most, Sexiest man dead! I mean baby! Come on! Who wouldn’t fucking watch that am I right??”

  
A couple of shitty B-horror movies later and loads of pizza and garlic knots, Lydia is sleeping soundly on her side of the couch. The current movie ‘Beware of Bugman’ was just white noise in the background as you conversed with the undead man sitting next to you. “ Okay okay, let me get this straight. You are how old?” you question, and watch him tap his chin in thought. “ Eh, probably about 5 centries, been around the block a few times. Fucked a lot of queens... Marie Antoinette was super chill until she died, BLEH! Hung around me for ages crying about her neck… OH OO SALEM was a good time! Gave those poor suckers a good fright well except Abby she wanted to bang so bad!” He was laughing and getting more and more excited with each thing he remembered. “Man, dick game is really that strong huh?” You respond laughing. He scooches closer wiggling his eyebrows “Oh yeah baby! And you have special permission to find out anytime you like~” Your heart speeds up. It wasn’t normal for this nasty 500-year-old man to be making you feel this way but it was happening and you honestly weren’t sure you wanted it to stop.  
Looking over at Lydia you smile, “We should get her in bed,” he turns to look at her too sighs and adjusts his suit jacket. “Of course no problemo babes!” With a snap he has her floating beside him and the two (well 3) of you walk upstairs leaving the mess for tomorrow you. Walking her to her room, Beetlejuice lowers her to her bed and you toss a blanket on top of her. When you turn to motion him out of the room he’s already gone. Shrugging and trying and failing to stop the disappointment that spread through your being you go to your room. Opening the door you see a sight that almost stopped your heart.

  
He’s lying on the bed in only his tattered tie and black and white striped boxers, completing the look with a rose in his mouth. Closing the door fast your mouth hangs open as you drink in the sight of his shirtless pale body. “ Hiya babes! Like what you see?” Again his eyebrows wiggle at you and you fight back nodding immediately. “Just what… do you think you're doing?” He crooks his head to the side, and the arm not holding him up motioning wildly “ Whatcha think babes? Seducing you! It’s working right?” The shit-eating grin makes you smile. You grab your pj’s and walk into the attached bathroom. “ I’ll be out in a sec.” Changing quickly you walk back out and he’s still there only not on his side anymore just flat on his back.

  
You climb into the bed next to him and his arms begin to reach for you. But before they do you put a finger to his lips. “I hate to say this but I’m kinda into whatever this is.” You look him up and down bringing your eyes back to his you continue. “However Mr.Juice it’s gonna be a bit harder than this to get in my pants… You got a week to do it, to win me fully over and then I’ll let you do whatever you want with my body.” Lowering your voice to a whisper you say that. He groans loudly “Fuck babes, you got yourself a deal, but come on can we make out? At least a little?” You ignore his request cuddling into his side your head resting on his chest, and arm wrapped around his torso. Though he doesn’t need to breathe you can feel the shallow ups and downs of his chest. His arms for a moment frozen in the air above you, as if he doesn’t want to hold you back. Very tentatively he lowers his arms gripping you back. Enjoying the feeling and idea that someone is willing to be this close to him.


	3. Come On, Let's Make Out A Bit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna be giving out kisses! <3

You woke up surrounded by a pleasant warmth. Your arms wrapped around what feels like a big pillow. Gripping it tighter you shoved your face in as far as you could. This being the nicest sleep you’ve had in a while, you wanted to stay there. “Ya know, if you wanted to get closer to me babes you could have just said so sexy…” A gruff sleepy voice says. Suddenly you're wide awake, trying to sit up. However, an arm was very tightly wrapped around you keeping you in place. You open your eyes, finding your head on his bare chest.

  
“Uhh... Hey Beej,” your arm still wrapped around him. Moving your head upwards you look at his face. His eyes closed, he looks well rested for a change. A small smile on his face, when he pulled you closer and upwards. “Did you sleep well?” he mutters out, you can smell the old musty breath he has. “ Yeah… You are pretty comfy.” He snorts out a laugh squeezing you tighter. “ Well, thanks babes you're pretty comfy too! And I’m loving your tits pressed against me!” Then hand that was wrapped around you was suddenly on your boobs squishing it.

  
Your face turns bright red and you quickly smack his hand away. Suddenly a knock came at the door. “You guys better not be being gross, I want pancakes, can you make them?” Beej laughs loudly making you chuckle too sitting up. “Yeah, sure thing Lyds! Just give me a minute!” You swing your legs off the bed and bring yourself to stand stretching your arms up. “Damn babes, who told you to look that fine?” You turn to look at the ghost and fully check him out as he stands as well. He is fine dad bod all the way and the green soft happy trail down to his boxers is one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen. “ Well, Bug man, who told you to look that hot being such an old man.” You give him your best flirtatious look. He froze in place his green hair turning a bit pink.

  
Smiling at that reaction you turn away grabbing fresh clothes out of the suitcase and going into the bathroom to change. Shorts and a cropped sweater will do for you today. You walk out of the bathroom to an empty room. You figure that was best. You couldn’t see him like that anymore today there was only so much that your heart can take. Opening your bedroom door you marched down the steps ready to make pancakes. When you get down the stairs both Beetlejuice and Lydia were sitting at the counter plates set up in front of them as they made idle chatter, and the Maitlands were solving a puzzle in the living room.

  
You push up your sleeves, you walk over grabbing the pancake mix and begin to shove the ingredients into a bowl. You enjoy having other people in the house. Well, you figure they’ve always been there but being able to hear the talking between everyone it feels more cozy and homey. However, as you continue to make breakfast you can feel eyes on you the whole time. You turn to flop the hot pancakes on Lydia’s plate first then Beetlejuice’s next. You lean on the counter trying to push your tits together to catch the ghost man’s attention just to mess with him. “So Lyds... Whatcha wanna do today?” She shrugs, Beetlejuice, however, is staring you down. “Why does no one ask what I wanna do?”

  
Barbara calls from the living room, “Cause no one cares!” Adam snorts out laugher while Beej fains hurt “God I teach them to loosen the sticks up their ass and this is the thanks I get.” He looks at you and winks and you already know what he’s going to say next “Since no one asked what I want to do, I wanna ‘do’ the babysitter!” Lydia smacks him “Didn’t you try last night?” Lydia asks, making a grossed-out face. You nod winking back at them. Barbara comes in. “You better not be trying to corrupt that young girl Beetlejuice.” Her hands resting on your shoulders in a protective mom way. Adam quickly follows and begins to help with the dishes. “You’re such a creepy old guy. Why would she want to do that?” Adam laughs. “Who wouldn’t! Right babes?” He looks at you hopefully kind of nervous like he was worried about what you’ll say. You chuckle “I actually like him guys. Don’t you think he’s kinda cute?”

  
All four faces look at you. One face pure joy and happiness the other three are looks of pure disgust. “Well… Now that I’m grossed out,” Lydia says “I’m going to the mall.” She stands up and begins to walk upstairs. Barbara and Adam both give each other a look before shrugging. “ I mean if you are happy with that? Is he making you say that? He’s pretty good at that possession stuff.”Adam asked still looking confused over your comment. Beej glares at him. “WHAT you thinking I’m forcing he-” You step between Beetlejuice and Adam. Placing a hand on Beej’s chest you say. “No, it’s me talking! No worries!” You turn to Beetlejuice and give him a quick peck on the cheek, watching the red spread on his face before spinning on your heel and going upstairs after Lydia. “How about we go to the mall to Beej?”

  
Soon enough the three of you were packed into your car. Lydia sat shotgun while Beetlejuice sat lounging in the back. And you made it to the place crawling with gross teenagers. Apparently, Lydia was meeting a friend there and left you and Beej almost the second you paid for parking. Deciding you might as well go shopping with the ghost as he needed more clothes then a torn up suit you walked around the mall. Looking through different shops with Beetlejuice following making loud obscene comments and staying close behind you. You pulled him into a store and held up and a nice black and white striped button-up shirt. “Whatcha think of this?” He shrugs “I think I’d look nicer on you babes, and fucking better on the floor.” you roll your eyes and laugh. “Do you only think about sex?” He thinks for a second before going “Fuck... yeah I do.”

  
You grab the shirt and a nice pair of black jeans and walk to the registrar while he continues to look at knick-knacks. In the sale bin, right next to the counter, a black and white striped underwear set sits, amazingly in your size. Your eyes widen and you look for Beej assuming he made them, but he's completely engrossed in the cheap makeup he's fussing with. You look at them again your hand reaching to grab them before your brain yells at you and you walk to the counter.“Will that be all?” the man at the registrar asks. He's all smiles you note as you nod pulling out your card as he bags the items. “ With my discount today, You just owe me your number.” You blink at the man not sure you heard him right. “Um, no thank you. I just want my items.” Pushing your hand out with the card in it. You motion to the card reader. “But you're super pretty you should smile a bit more, and honestly you’d look great in that underwear set you bought I’d love to see it, So give me your number? Or even better wanna try it on in the back?” You got more uneasy and tried again. “Can I just pay for my things now?” As the words just finish leaving your lips you feel a hand on your shoulder. You suddenly became very happy with his ghost smell.

  
“Hey, babes is he bothering you?” You couldn’t see Beetlejuice's face but you could tell from the dude behind the counter it was something to be reckoned with. “Holy.. are you with that guy? You’re super easy slut then I could tell. Back off buddy how old are you? Can’t you see a better guy is talking to her?” He says trying to regain his composer. “Baby says I can do it..” It is low, you're sure you're the only one who could hear it. Grabbing your items you write something down on the receipt paper and hand it to the guy winking. He puffs his chest in pride and looks at the paper “Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice?” Beej laughs wholeheartedly“Its Showtime!”

  
You walked out of the store and stood outside and you could hear very loud screams. A couple of people stopped in front of the store trying to see in. “ Nothing to see here folks! One guy isn't taking it well that he’s being let go, you know the type!” you say, everyone nodded, happy with that answer walked away. A few moments later Beetlejuice comes walking out of the store dusting off his suit jacket and smiling. “Hiya babes!” At this moment Lydia also comes up to you, eyes glued to the store that looks destroyed behind the two of you. “What the fuck have you done?” You look around and sheepishly smile, “Eh we will tell ya in the car.” One car ride back with Beetlejuice sleeping soundly in the back (after the mess he caused you’d be tired too) and Lydia excitedly telling you about the friend she hung out with today you made it back home. Lydia up to the attic to talk to the Maitlands and you and Beetlejuice to the couch.

  
You open your bag pulling out the shirt and pants you bought for him. “Will you try this on?” He looks at the outfit then back at you, “You just wanna see me naked don't ya babes?” You roll your eyes “ Of course, will you try it?” He looks at it again snapping his fingers he’s suddenly in the button up and jeans looking very cute. “Woah babes you totally got my style like classy and dark. I just got to dirty it up and it will be perfect!” You smile and watch him check himself out in the hallway mirror. He seems to be adding a green moss to the sleeves and spiders in his pockets. Which makes sense to you.

  
You begin to stand up stretching your arms above you, however, you are pushed back down on the couch as Beej is straddling you. “H-hey Beej what's up?” He looks you in the eye intensely as if trying to read your thoughts. “You’re nice to me. Why?” You hardly can figure out an answer your mouth just hanging open. “Why wouldn’t I be? You deserve it-” You don’t finish what you were trying to say because he’s kissing you. Shocked for only a second you go and kiss him back. His hands are holding your head in place while your hands have bunched up his shirt. It’s a messy kiss almost feverishly fast like at any moment you wouldn’t want to be kissing him anymore. Not to mention sloppy and wet, but it was all him and it was perfect.  
When you do finally pull away you can see the tops of his hair turned pink. You snort in a laugh and he sits up crossing his arms and pouting in your lap. “No-No haha it's super cute I like it!” Reaching up you finally touch the soft-looking hair he has. It’s not a soft as it looks but it is still nice and you look at the pink smiling gently. “So babes…” He starts a childish grin coming to his face. “Am I winning you over?” You laugh pressing another kiss to his lips. “Yeah I think you are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so this is the first fic I've been doing if anyone has any suggestions or requests just hit me up okay?


	4. Let's All Get Naked!

It was nighttime again. Lydia spent most of the evening with the Maitlands. You had made dinner and had a wonderful time with everyone around. Everything put away, Lydia working in her darkroom in the basement the Maitlands watching dramas on tv, Beetlejuice… actually, you weren’t sure where he wandered off too. You hadn’t seen him since dinner you assumed he was helping Lydia with her pictures but you couldn’t be sure. Either way, finally you were alone which meant! ( drumroll please) BATH TIME!

  
You were almost shaking with excitement. You had a bath bomb and candles ready. You sat on the edge of the tub and fussed with the water making it nice and warm. You undressed and got in sitting up in the warm water. Dropping the bath bomb in you watch the tub change colors bright greens and purples. Smiling you lean back. Expecting the cold surface of the tub. But when you lean back you do feel something cold however its a lot more plushy then a hard tub.

  
“ Wow, babes, what did you do to the water! It’s so sick?” You sit up instantly, almost screaming. “Beetlejuice?!” Your hands fly to your chest covering up a much as you can and you turn to look at him. He is sitting in the tub behind you, and from what you can see ( a lot is hidden by the colorful water) he’s totally naked as well. “ W-what are you doing?” He’s picking dirt from his fingers as he speaks “Whatcha talkin’ about baby? I’m taking a bath!” His arms reach to grab you and pull you back into him. Suddenly your body against his and you can feel it all against your back. His head leans into the crook of your neck as his arms wrap lazily around you, hands playing with the water in front of you.

  
He splashes the water completely entertained. “Now babes you didn’t answer me, why is the water fun and smelly?” You laugh, grabbing his hands and splashing them in the water. “I put a bath bomb in it to make it relaxing, but you messed that up for me.” His body rubs against you as he laughs. “ I’m plenty relaxing, babe I can make you feeeeeel soooo goooood” You blush at what he's suggesting. “You already know what I said about that,” He sighs and leans all the way back in the tub. “Yeah, I know.. But you didn’t say I couldn’t join you in your bath.” You turn to him splashing him a little. “ I didn’t think I had to worry about you joining my bath ghost man!”

  
He chuckles and it does funny things to your heart. You knew you felt a strange lust for him, but it never occurred to you it could be more. The logical part of your brain screaming at you ‘No shit you damn idiot if it was just lust you would have already fucked him’ You smile at the demon in the tub with you fully turning around so you can face him. Your arms were still tight around your chest. “ You’ve already seen me before haven’t you?” He looks embarrassed his face flushing and his hair turning pink again. “ Can’t lie to you babes… snuck in the first time you slept over.” You lower your arms letting him see your chest. Smacking him as well in the process. “ Jerk!” But he’s to fixed on looking at your tits.  
His hands come out of the water and make a grabbing motion. “ OH, babes may I? Oh, who am I kidding let me touch!” You giggle and put your hands on his shoulders and nod your head. “ Go ahead Beetlejuice,” His hands are on you in a second and he makes the most adorably sexy squeaky moan. “OH GOD babes this is SO GOOD” He’s squishing your tits kneading them in his hands, and it feels good to you too. You’re practically naked in his lap, and his hands on you, it’s making you horny.

  
But you're afraid now, these feelings for this demon are now messing with your head. You didn’t want to sleep with him if it didn’t go anywhere after that. But you still lean forward catching your lips in his, the kiss like the one before was still messy. He pulls you closer and continues to squish your tits. “ Mmmh baby babes, can you feel it?” The ‘it’ he’s talking about comes and smacks you on your stomach you can feel it very well. You blush and shove your hand in the water running the tips of your fingers against his dick.  
This made Beej bite his lip. One hand still on your tits but the other running along your body. You freeze at his touch. “ Something wrong babes?” You push yourself away just a bit, but when you do you see the hurt in his eyes. “ Um no I just wanna, Um wait, I just like…Fuck...” You get out of the tub and wrap a towel around yourself and start to run out of the room. “ Wait! Babes! I’m sorry please!” You keep going until you are at Lydia’s door. Knocking fast, She opens the door and her eyes widen and she opens the door all the way for you to come in.

  
You walk in holding your towel and begin pacing back and forth. “ Okay spill what’s happening?” She sits down on the bed and gives you a look as if she can already read your mind. “Um, so I… um…” “ You like Beetlejuice.” Your face flushes. “ Um yeah…” She laughs “ Dude, your so gross! What is he like 500 years old? And he smells! Girl, he doesn’t brush his teeth that so grossss” You huff and sit down next to her. “ Yeah I know I fucking know.” You sigh and put your hands on your head. “ I just… don’t know what to do.” She cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean? He’s like super into you. You do know how long he pestered me to let him out to talk to you?” You turn to look at her. “What?” Lydia sighs and stands up and looks at you putting her hands on her hips. “ You’re a helpless idiot. He. Likes. You. That’s totally obvious. So what’s the problem?” You stand up and start pacing again. “But what if…?” Lydia just groaned. “He begged me every day, he constantly talked about how pretty you are. So can you leave and go back to him because he’s probably upset that you left.” She goes behind you and pushes you out of the room.

  
You start feeling bad and rush to your room. Opening the door you see the ghost man sitting on the bed looking nervous. His hair had turned dark blue, and he had gotten dressed. He sits up rushing over to you. “ Babes I’m so sorr-” You grab his tie and pulled him into a hug. As you pull away you sigh and say “ I think I like you more than I should. So I’m nervous around a 500-year-old dead man. But I want to wait because I don’t want you to leave me...” He smiles at you. “ How about you go put on your pj's and cuddle your gross old man.” You laugh and feel tears that seem to be falling down your face without you knowing. You turn around and grab your pj's and start changing. When you turn back, Bj was laying down in his boxers with the blanket ready to start cuddling.

  
You practically fling yourself into the bed jumping onto Beetlejuice snuggling your nose into his chest. You look up and watch the color of his hair change from blue to green. One arm wrapped around him, the other reaches for his hair gently running your fingers through it. “ I love that it changes” He looks at you in surprise and pulls you closer giving a kiss to the top of your head. “ Oh yeah? I hate it but if you like it and keep playing with my hair like that, I can get behind it babes.” Smiling you wrap both your arms around his body pulling it too you, giving him kisses along his neck and chest. “ Oh, babe if you keep kissing me like this. It ain’t gonna be just you whos feeling feelings.” You blush and kiss his chest again. “ Guess I’m gonna have to do it more then!”


	5. Let's Go Back For a Moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what actually happened. Thanks Lydia!

My name is Lydia Deetz. And my new found family couldn’t get any stranger than it is right now. Actually no that a lie, but it’s pretty strange and annoying to have my Dad and Delia argue with the Maitlands. They were trying to find a babysitter so that when they were out of town, the ghosts wouldn’t just have to take care of me all by themselves. I stand up from the dinner table, all eyes fall on me. “ Listen guys, I really don’t care. Just hire a stupid babysitter for like dinner and Adam and Barbara can do the rest.” Walking away from the table the 4 adults begin to settle down and I head to my room.

  
Opening the door, more like throwing it open and throwing myself on the dark sheeted bed. “Hey babes what's with all that ruckus down there? I thought someone might have died.” I turn to look at the man sitting on top of my dresser. He sits there playing with spiderwebs in his fingers.“ I thought I told you to be careful on coming around when everyone is here. They hate you ya know… But anyway to answer your question, they are trying to pick out a babysitter for me.” I sigh and roll over to fully face the ghost. And I watch his face light up. “Oh man Lyds! You better get a fucking hot one!”

  
When the weekend rolled around I had forgotten all about Beetlejuice’s request for a ‘hot babysitter.’ Dad and Delia were waiting out front to meet this girl that Adam and Barbara actually knew when they were alive and suggested. I had been sitting on the couch just waiting, listening to music out of the old record player mom had. When I could smell him beside me. “Moment of truth babes. This girl better be…” He stopped speaking because the front door began to open. In walked a girl maybe late teens early twenties? She was pretty. I turn to look over at BJ and his mouth hung open. Drool pouring down the sides. Suddenly a hand was next to my face. “ Hiya! I’m y/n. I’m gonna be your new babysitter cool?”

  
I liked this girl she was funny and we had a lot in common, down to the clothing and music taste. I understood why Adam and Barbara liked her and suggested her. The only thing I disliked about her visits, was how gross and terrible Beetlejuice got. HE WAS DOWNRIGHT ANNOYING. Constant nagging me about summoning him so he could talk to her. He began following me around wherever she was here. Moving things, making cold spots to get her attention. He even began moving the magnets on the fridge to kinda spell his name. He, however, can’t spell and we only had so many magnets so it became more like ‘Beejfqic’. The first time y/n stayed over however, he just got worse.

  
“ Babes. Babes. Babes. Babes. Babes.” I was trying to watch a movie. TRYING. AND FAILING. I sat on the left, closest to the tv, while Beetlejuice was in the middle. And besides him, was the object of his desires . This is how movie nights normally went now. He liked the middle because as he puts it “Nothing beats being between two girls!! Am I right??” I turned to look at him. He was practically bouncing in his seat staring at her the movie completely forgotten. I watched his eyes physically pop out of his head and land on your chest. Sighing I turned away as you shivered and brushed ‘dirt’, it was the eyeballs off and leaned in closer to the middle. “Ohhhh fuck babes look!My baby totally wants me!!” I snicker and y/n looks at me with confusion. I pull out my phone writing a note ‘no she doesn’t she can’t see you idiot:P’. He groans and flings himself on her lap rolling about.

  
She stretches and groans and he full out moans shoving his face into her crotch more. I make a face but I can’t really stop him without looking really strange or letting him out. When the movie is over, she stands and says “I’m taking a shower, I’ll see you tomorrow Lyds.” She goes up the stairs and I watch as Beetlejuice follows her with his eyes. “Oh damn babe, oh fuck… I- I gotta go with her.” His tongue was practically falling out of his face. I grab his tie and pulled him down, shutting his mouth for the first time in hours. “No you creep. You’re staying right fucking here.”  
He groans as he falls into the couch, “OH COME ON LYDIA!” He begins bangging his hands on the back of the couch. “LYDIA SHE’S GONNA BE NAKED COME ON!” I got madder by the second. “NO Beetlejuice and thats final.” I stood sighing “ I want to go to bed. So you better behave. Can you please not be disgusting and creep on her?” He sighs in defeat, “Yeah…” Walking out of the living room, I see him just grumbling to himself as he pouts on the couch. Finally some goddamn peace and quiet. I just hoped he stayed there and kept his word.

  
When my parents told me about their honeymoon plans it wasn’t a surprise that they invited y/n to stay over for that week they were gone. They loved her, I liked her and we all know how the Ghost with the Most felt. The whole week up to them leaving however, was the worst week in my life. Every day. Every hour on the hour I was asked the same question over and over and over and over again. “Can you let me out?” I did my best to ignore it. I really did, the last thing the nice older girl who actually enjoyed hanging out with me needed was a gross pervert to follow her around. But the constant “ Hey babes wanna let me out?” “Hey let me out” “Say my name three times and all our dreams will come true!” It was driving me nuts.

  
It was the night before you were due to arrive, and stay a whole week. The longest you ever stayed before was two nights. And due to waking up every night, each and every hour I was terribly upset, and completely sleep deprived. I sat up angrily and glared at the nasty man who sat on my dresser yet again. “Giving up yet babes? I’m getting annoyed, I just want you to do one little, little tiney tiny thing.” I groaned and shoved a pillow over my face. My sanity was at its wits end. “WILL YOU FUCK OFF IF I SAY IT!?” I was caving, I haven’t slept in days, I was losing my mind. “OH babes!! Yes I will stop talking! I will be quiet and nice and content and good! Oh i'll be the goodest boy ever!! I’ll never bother you again!! I’ll-” I had heard enough. My eyes began to close again as I fell backward onto my pillow.

  
“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetle…” He was shaking, he almost got me to say it yet I was falling asleep almost instantly. He grabbed me shaking my shoulders “ Come on! Lydia babes! You just gotta say juice!” I turn shoving my face father in my pillow. “...ju…”

  
When I woke up in the morning I could hardly remember the night before. I turned to my clock, it was already noon. She was due to arrive at two. Sitting up, it was eerily quiet. It made me upset I didn’t see Beej anywhere. I was assuming he was mad, since I kinda didn’t summon him last night when I tried. But honestly I was happy I made it out without having to deal with him. I stood up got as dressed as I wanted to be and headed downstairs. Dad and Delia were making food and pouring drinks and setting everything up nicely at the table. They did this often before they went away. “Lydia~!” Delia' sing song voice called to me. Turning to her, she held two cups in her hands, “Milk or Juice for breakfast?” And idiot me. I said. “Juice.”  
Well folks that was the recap! On how I summoned him ‘accidentally’. Pretty damn stupid I know.And yes we both didn't know that, that worked until my good old babysitter heard his gross voice through the door. Believe me I tried to keep him away. I think the worst part is she doesn’t totally hate him? Which is what we all assumed would have happened. But as I watch them interact, I could see she was totally into him as well. I wasn't sure just yet but watching them talk and just be around each other, they honestly seem to be in love.


	6. Hair Color Changes and Marriages!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cuddles more hair more Beej being Beej

You once again woke up against the warm body of Beetlejuice. This time instead of freaking out you just cuddled more into the monster. His arms tight around you. Smiling you rub your hands against his chest trying to remember each groove and curve. Your hand stopped short however, on a rather prominent scar. Gently brushing it with the tips of your fingers your brows worried, ‘How did this happen? It must’ve hurt,’ you thought to yourself. You continue to frown as you touch it, trying to piece together what could have happened to him.

  
“Stop frowning dollface, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” His sleepy voice comes out starling you. “Oh hey Beetle, I didn’t know you were awake.” He smiles softly at the change in nickname and hugs you tighter. “No worries, I don’t actually need sleep it’s just enjoyable.” His hand comes to rest on top of yours, which is resting on top of his scar. He chuckles deeply before saying “That’s from Lyds.” Your eyes widen horrified. “Wait.. What?!” He laughs even louder than before. He kissed your temple, and you could feel the vibrations of his laugh“She gave it to me as a wedding present! Ever the feisty one she is!” You begin to pull away “You’re married?” He notices you moving away and pulls you closer to him. “Not anymore Lyds killed me after we got married, till’ death do you part like they say” You put your hands on him and push him away from you again. He cocks his head to the side confused on why your pushing him away. “What’s up?” he asks, your brain is going like a mile a minute. “You were married to Lydia? Our Lydia?” He rolls his eyes. “Yeah it was a green card marriage, I didn’t want to marry her. If someone marries me I can be alive again.” That settles you and you calm down. “Oh, that's good. I think I might have been jealous if you were married.” You cuddle back into him and watch his hair started to turn pink.

  
“So it changes with your mood huh?” He nods his fingers just gently dancing on your skin. “ So it’s green when your happy, normal?” He hums in agreement. “Blue when your sad, and pink when you're embarrassed or turned on?” A slight blush comes across his face “Yeah kinda babes.. It gets a dark pink when I’m getting kinky and shit.” You run your hands along his body bringing your hand up to his face bopping him on the nose. “Oh yeah? How kinky do you have to get to change it too dark pink?” He smiles brightly his hair lighting a light green, ‘kinda mischievous.’ He pulls you into one of his sloppy wet kisses, it got heated his tongue pushing past your lips and into your mouth.

  
You moan into the kiss, holding him against you. Your hands dancing on his back. He climbs on top of you grinding against your body. Your nails begin to scratch down his back leaving marks in your wake. It’s his turn to moan and his lips leave yours “ OH fuck babes” He leans down biting your neck hard. You know it’s going to leave a mark you just know it. You bite your lip trying to keep your moans down. Lydia still lives here too. He keeps goin down your neck kissing and biting a trail down it. “Ah-hh Beej why?” He sucks rather hard when you ask him that. You look up at his hair, it’s a darker pink than its been before but you could tell it could totally be darker than that. Leaving your skin with a pop you feel him smirk into your shoulder. “So everyone knows your mine babes.”

  
You flush a bright red shutting your eyes in embarrassment. When suddenly the weight on top of you isn’t there anymore. You open your eyes and he’s just gone, you groan quietly saying “Tease” before you go get ready. While getting dressed you realize you have no way in hell of covering his bites up. You groan again throwing on your summer black dress and walked down the stairs. Lydia is already dressed down there, her moms old records playing as she eats a bowl of cereal.

  
She turns to look at you. Her eyes stare blankly at the marks on your neck and she makes a face and turns back to her bowl. You sit beside her, grabbing your own bowl and pouring yourself some food as well. “Stop staring you can just say it…” She keeps the straight face for about 5 seconds. “Hahaha! Come on y/n did you sleep with him yet? How gross is it?” You lightly shove her laughing “ NO! I didn’t not yet and he’s not that gross.” She laughs harder, “You said yet~!” her laughing quiets down and the two of you make mostly meaningless conversation. When she asks “ Can we go to the park today?” You nod standing from the table. “ By the way missy, you talk a lot of smack about me kissing Beej for a girl who married him.” You say this as you put the dishes in the sink.

  
Shestands suddenly. “He promised he wouldn’t tell you!!” You can’t hold back your laughter, you curl over laughing. “ NO! Shut up stop laughing! Omg no no no!” She chases you around the kitchen counter. You scream and rush away to the living room. She's hot on your trail so you grab a pillow and fling it at her. In the middle of the couch with a bucket of popcorn the man of the hour appears. “ Hey babes what I miss?” Lydia grabs a pillow wacking him upside the head with it. “How dare you tell her about that?” He looks confused if only for a moment then a sheepish smile forms on his face. “Opps!!” He gets whacked again. “Opps?!” You laugh taking your pillow and smacking him in the face as well. “Yeah mister! And you totally disappeared on me this morning jerk!” He laughs flinging the popcorn, trying to cover his face from the relentless pillow attack. “Girls! Girls! I know I’m sexy but you don’t have to fight over me!”

  
Lydia and you stare a look, both of you laughing out loud. “Yeah right!!” you say together swinging your pillows at the same time. But as your pillows are about to hit him, he disappears again. Lydia huffs angrily, placing her hands on her hips. “Where did your stupid boyfriend go? Beetlejuice get your ass back here!” She ran up the stairs looking for the ghost. You flush again. Was Beetlejuice your boyfriend? You didn’t know you certainly acted lovey dovey but was that enough to count it? You only gave it though for a few seconds before grabbing another pillow and starting to the stairs to hunt for him and smack him silly. However when you get to the base of the stairs arms wrap around your from behind and his beautifully gruff voice says in your ear. “ Happy hunting love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at editing if any of you lovelies are super good at it and want to help edit, you'll get to read the chapters before I publish them! Just write me if you want to talk about it! Love ya ~ Cupcakes


	7. Um... Wanna go out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love ya'll so heres some smut! Special thanks to REDValentina for editing my work your a lifesaver!<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! You guys are the bestest ever! Thank you so much! Over 1000 reads seriously you guys rock! I'm sorry this took so long I've been sick and packing for college so you can only guess how much fun thats been. But I am still waiting and will be continuing and if you guys want to see anything please feel free to comment and tell me! Beej would be happy to make you happy<3

You couldn’t find him at all. Lydia and you were beyond pissed. What a dick. Both of you spend pretty much all morning tearing the house apart before giving up. So currently Lydia and you were at the park, you sat on a bench watching her take plenty of pictures of a dying tree. You smiled watching her, she was so enamored with the tree. Moving your eyes off Lydia you looked around the park. For this time of day, it was filled with young couples. A slight tang of jealousy went through you. You wanted to have that with Beej, but as you thought about it more, how was it going to work? He was dead. You thought over everything that had happened the last few days. You wanted to date him and be his girl, his breather. You got lost in this daydream watching Lydia before thinking ‘Well..if he wanted too’. You figured you should ask as soon as you can, get the rejection, or happiness over fast.

Suddenly a cold chill washed over you and you sigh happily when you suddenly smell an awfully familiar scent. “Hey doll, how’s the kid?” You almost unconsciously leaned into him before smacking him. “ Dick we couldn’t find you all morning!” He chuckles and kisses the top of your head. “Sorry babes I never lose!” He throws an arm around you and pulls you close to his chest. You snuggled into him happily. “ So… I was thinking,” He laughs, “Never a good idea, babes.” You shove him slightly, your face flushing with what you were about to do. “ Um, would you... I don’t know maybe…um, Date me?” You can feel his arm squishing you tightly, you turn to look at him his hair turning, was it… yellow? “Ya really mean it, babes?” You nod, your mind lost in his new hair color. “I would fuckin love too. You sure you wanna have all this hot mess to yourself?” Giggling, you kiss his cheek, “Of course! I’m so happy...” His gruff voice comes out quiet but you hear him, “Me too..”

Lydia turns back to you and she notices him and glares. Strutting back to the both of you. “Asshole. We couldn’t find you at all.” He laughs “ Yeah! I always win! You know that Lyds.” She sighs and holds up her camera. “Well, I got all the pictures I wanted so we can head back.” You nod and stand up. The park was only a few blocks away from your house. Beetlejuice stands up, stretches, and grabs your hand as the three of you walk home. People stare at you and Beej as they pass. You figured it was the hickeys that were covering your neckline. Or the fact he looked a lot older than you. But you couldn’t care less, and the smile on your face showed that. He was your Beetlejuice, your ghost. And you were his and that made you so happy.

When you finally got home, Lydia ran downstairs to her darkroom. While you and Beej headed up to your room. When you got there, his hands were immediately roaming your sides. “ Oh, fucking hell, babes. You look so good in this dress.” His lips are on your neck, kissing and leaving even more marks. You bite your lip, trying to keep in the moan that’s threatening to come out in. You turn in his arms, capturing his lips in a kiss. Your lips moved in sync with each other, his tongue pushing against yours battling for dominance. You have to pull away for air but a thin line of saliva still connects your lips to his. “ Oh Beej… You’re so fucking hot,” you say, out of breath. He smiles and picks you up throwing you on the bed.

“Yeah, babes? How's my girl feeling? I think I won you over at this point.” Your face flushes and he climbs on top of you, straddling your hips. He’s leaning over you now, his face inches away from yours. You love the way he called you his girl. You wanted to hear it forever at this point. You wrap your arms around his neck, rubbing your nose against his. “ Well, Mr. Juice, I think you have.” He kisses you again, and you let your hands run up and down his sides. He pulls away smiling at you and you take the chance to grab his face and peppering kisses all over it. He starts laughing uncontrollably. “Oh my god, babes. Hahaha! Stop, stop!!” You pull away for a second, letting him catch his breath before you continued your assault on his face. When you finished, his face looks permanently flushed. Your hands were still on his face and you rubbed his stubble, squishing his cheeks in between your hands. “Um, babes, what are you doing?” You giggle, “You’re so mushy” He drops his full weight on you, “ Oof… love, your heavy,” He ignores you, but you could tell he heard you because his hair flushes pink. “ SO babes, now that we are totally dating, and you're my breather, do I have permission to touch you now whenever?” You nod. “Do I have the same permission?”

He laughs and pulls you closer kissing you again, “OH, fuck yes, babes.” He rubs his body against you, “I actually would love it if you touched me right now, doll,” You laugh, then run your hand down his front all the way to his happy trail. You begin to move your hand slower until it’s over his slowly growing bulge and you squeeze it. You can feel his dick get hard under his pants. “ OHHH~ baby” You begin kissing his neck while palming him through the fabric. You keep a steady up-and-down rhythm, just enjoying the feeling of this cock. His eyes are hazed and half-lidded. He’s biting his lip and holding in his moans (for Lydia’s sake). You look up at him, biting his neck as your other hand comes up to rest at his pants. You unbutton them, giving his arousal a much-needed release from his pants constricting him.

A moan finally does come out of him, “Oh fuck, y/n. Please, please touch me….” You pull the zipper down as slow as you can, teasing him as you go. You shove his pants down a bit and begin touching him through his underwear. As your hands keep rubbing him, you bring your lips to his again. His kisses make you lose your breath, but they were beyond addictive. His tongue fought for dominance in your mouth. He won, as usual, and explored your mouth. Your hand was gripped around his full cock, causing it to spill pre-cum. You pull away from his kiss, leaving him to whine as you look down at his leaking boxers. “Should we take him out to play?” He bites his lip and nods feverishly fast. You dance your fingers up to the top of his boxers, slipping them inside. You gripped the waistband and pulled his boxers down at a tortuously slow pace. A bright, green happy trail is there leading downwards. You smile at him as his hair is turning pink, and keep pulling until his cock pops out. It's BIG. He totally,100% had bragging rights.

Your hand wraps around his bare cock and you can hardly resist moaning with him. Your other hand began to flutter across his chest and stomach. His cock is dripping and you want nothing more than to please him. You want him to enjoy himself. You snake your way down to his throbbing cock and bring the tip to your lips. You lick it teasingly, before stroking it again. He’s been maintaining eye contact with you the whole time, watching you intently. Little do you know, this is his fucking fantasy and he’d be damned if he didn’t memorize every little facial expression and hand motion you were doing. You keep stroking him, watching his hair getting pinker.

You kiss him again and you can tell he’s close, so you quicken your speed. “ OH, fuck..” You giggle, moving back up to kiss his neck again. “You like this, Beej? You like it when I stroke your big cock?” He shivers and his cock pulses. “ Oh yes, baby. Oh, fuck yeah!” He leans in and whispers “Oh… love, can ya, can you call me Lawrence?” You look at him inquisitively for a moment, not stopping your stroking before he says “Th-That's my name..” You smile at him, kissing him once more. You feel his cock pulse in your hand. “Won’t you cum for me, Lawrence?” You whisper into his ear. He moans loudly and spills into your hand. After riding out his orgasm, he lays there panting for a moment. Eventually, he pulls you closer to kiss your head. “Fucking hell babes, I think I love you.”


	8. Authors Note<3

Hey Lovelies! Holy shit I cannot thank you guys enough<3 2000 reads! You guys are the best!! I'm sorry for the long gaps I'm back at school and as much as I hate it school has to come before my love for the Beetleman. That being said I want to know what you guys want to see in this story! I'm working on the next chapter right now and hopefully I will have a new chapter up soon! But yes! Beej and I want to know what you guys would like for the next few chapters!<3 Thank you again! ~ Cupcakes


	9. What Could Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! sorry this is so late, Hope you enjoy!

You spent the next two days lounging around the house doing absolutely nothing with Lydia and your bug. You guys pretty much ate your way through everything in the place, during binging horror movies and playing games. So you had to go shopping… yay. You sit up in the bed looking at the ghost sleeping beside you. Giving him a kiss on his head you stand up and start getting dressed. Walking out of the bedroom, and down the steps you see Adam and Barbara hanging out on the couch downstairs. Barbara reading a book wrapped in a blanket and Adam in the blanket watching morning tv. “Hey guys!” They both perked up at the sound of your voice.

Barbara puts her book down and beckons you over. “ How’s the pervert?” You smile and roll your eyes at the question. “ He’s fine he’s asleep.” Adam shakes his head, “ I don’t get it, I just don’t get it. Weren’t you dating some other guy, when we were alive?” You sigh and slump down on the couch. “ Yeah but he sucked.” Barbara smacks Adams arm. “ She’s happy and he’s happy stop trying to drive a wedge there.” Adam looks sheepish for a second. “I’m sorry I just worry you know.” Sitting up you nod. “ It’s okay I know, but I really like Beej so don’t worry so much, besides he’s super into me too.” Hanging out with the Maitlnds was so nice. When they were alive you used to come over and hang out all the time. They weren’t too much older than you and they could help with college prep. It hurt to know they can’t have the life they always wanted but at least they were together. You wanted that with Beetlejuice.

After a nice morning talk with the Maitlands, you left for the store. Driving into the small town that was only 5 minutes away. You parked your car and walk up to the nice small store. Saying hello to the old man outside, he just sat there and spoke to no one. Up and down the aisles, throwing things into your kart at whim. The whole place had an old wood smell and you honestly enjoyed this small town store. Charles and Delia left a nice amount of money to pay for food so you weren’t worried. When you grabbed the milk and began to turn around you accidently bumped into a person. “ Oh goodness I’m sorry,” placing the milk into the kart you don’t look at who you bumped into and just start walking off. “ Hey! y/n! Wait” Upon hearing your name and knowing the voice you stop and contemplate turning around for this dick.( Man now you hate living in a small town.)

You decide fuck it and continue walking away, just faster this time. “ Geez wait.” He grabs your arm and you halt. You slowly turn and face the guy you were trying to avoid. “What.” You say as you look into his eyes. Your ex stands there, old t-shirt and jeans and a worried look on his face. “ Um, how have you been?” He starts letting your arm go. “I’m okay, hows your one night stand?” His eyes darken. “ How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” You decided you heard enough. You turn again slowly continuing on your way out. Checking out your food and bagging it you can feel him looking at you.

Getting to your car you pack your bags into it. He follows you out to the car. You open your door getting into it. “ I miss you okay? Is that what you want to hear? Let’s talk over dinner okay?” You slam the car door, giving him your best dead-pan stare. “ No, leave me alone.” Driving away you angeryly hope it’s the end of that. When you got home Lydia was ready to greet you and help you with the bags but Beetlejuice hadn’t been seen all morning. Apparently everything could go wrong today.

After making sandwiches with Lydia, you walked up to your room and frowned when you saw the empty bed. ‘Where could he be?’ Walking back downstairs Lydia was quick to ask. “Didya find him?” You shake your head. “No I don’t know where that idiot is.” Lydia nods and continues to eat. “ Hey do you want to hang with me in my dark room today?” You admediatly perked up. “ You’ll let me see what you’ve been up too? Your secret art lair?” She snorts out laughing. “ You’re the idiot now, and yeah I have pictures of you so you might as well come look.”

You follow Lyds to the basement and into her dark red lit room. Pictures hanging off strings lining the walls. You look in awe at all her pictures. “ You like them?” Lydia leans against the wall looking a bit smug. “Holy shit Lydia these are wonderful!” Turning around to look at more your shocked to see pictures of you and Beetlejuice. The love in both your eyes showing clearly in the pictures. “ Can- can I have these?” You ask your fingers gently running along the edge of the picture. “Yeah, duh, I don’t want your nasty lovey-dovey shit.” You both laugh. Lydia gets up and starts mixing more chemicals. “Wanna help make more?” You nod eagerly.

Lydia spends the whole rest of the morning and early afternoon teaching you how to make the pictures. Many of you and Beetlejuice coming out of the camera. As much as you were curious about where your ghost was, you were happy to be spending all this time with Lydia. Besides you were getting some cute pictures out of this so you really didn’t mind at all. Once they are all hung up and you both carefully leave without ruining the pictures you both head up stairs for dinner. Adam and Barbara lead you through an old recipe they used to like, Lydia helping mix and put together your dinner.

Once it’s in the oven baking and smelling good you and Lydia sit down and watch some crime TV shows. And everything is calm. Until there's a knock on the door. Lydia sighs and walks over to the door, grumbling about ‘it better not be that girl scout.’ You question what she meant only for a moment before turning your attention back to the murder on the screen.

“Hey, Y/n! There's some dude here looking for you!” You stand up and walk to the door assuming its for a package to sign when you see him. Again. “ What the fuck are you doing here?” He stands up straight now nervous because Lydia noticing how you spoke is giving him a glare of her own. “Listen I told you earlier I wanted to talk. Can we please go out and talk?” You sigh pinching the bridge of your nose between your fingers. “ Dude, I said no also you don’t know my life anymore. How dare you show up to this house? You’re lucky Beej isn’t here because he’d kick your sorry ass.” He hardly listens to anything you said but perks up at the other name. “Beej? Who the fuck is that?” You grab the door beginning to shut it. “ My boyfriend asshole.” You slam it shut turning to Lydia and sighing walking back to the kitchen to take your dinner out of the oven.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Hey buddy” A low growly voice echoed behind the man standing on the porch. The man smelled a deep musty scent then felt the coldest he ever had been. The man turned to look death in the eye shivering, shaking he watched in horror as this other humanoid thing’s hair changed color from green to bright flaming red. The thing puffed its chest out looking bigger by each moment. “Were you messing with my girl?” The small man who now knew his place was not anywhere near this porch, this house, his old love or this demon who was with her now. He watched in horror as the demon opened its mouth, its face turning into a monstrous form. He knew only one thing that he had to do. He screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay kinda shitty chapter but I got BIG plans for the next one so we need to story build a little bit here. But I should have the next chapter done by next week so please be patient with me I love you guys thank you!


	10. Black and White Striped Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some sin Beej and I love you all so much<3 Also if you noticed there is a chapter cap now, I will be ending this in three more chapters because my story here is almost over I hope you have fun reading the rest lovelies~!

While cutting open the nice lasagna Lydia and you made. You hear an ear wrenching scream. Both of you whipping your head up looking at the front door. Rushing to it, you open the door seeing only Beetlejuice. Your Beetlejuice. He's dusting off his jacket and straightening up. “Babes! I’ve missed ya! Now don’t worry about that scream, there was just a bug on the porch. Had to be squashed.” 

You smile up at him wrapping your arms around him kissing all over his face. “Beej! Where have you been all day?” He flushes hair turning pink due to your kisses. “I was out looking for something all day, don't you worry about it now. I smell food.” Pushing his way in with you, he shuts the front door and rushes into the kitchen. You watch Lydia and your ghost eat their fill in food. Happy your loud mouthed ghoul was there since you missed his presence. 

When you all had finished eating you retreated to your couch positions and began watching some killer clown movies. Cuddling into your ghost and enjoying being close to him after him being MIA. The movies were fun and you felt like the house was back together. After the Maitlands helped get Lydia to bed you and the bug man went back to your room. 

“So where were you all day?” He takes off his jacket and smiles at you. “ I told ya babes, don’t worry about it. But if we are in discussion of secrets ...” You huff. “SO it is a secret?” But before you can finish, he snaps his fingers and your clothes were gone. All that you are left in was that pair of black and white striped underwear set you bought. Your face turns redder than a stop light. Your arms wrap around you to try to cover what bit of decency you have left. “Hey! What did you do?” He’s just smirking at you. You are beyond embarrassed. “Well dooolllll~ You shouldn’t hide something as sexy as that and think I won’t find it. Besides…” He snaps his fingers again and he's in his own pair of striped black and white underwear. You try not to drool. “We match!” 

Jumping into the bed with you he's on top of you in a second. You arms wrap around him. His hands holding you tightly against him. You lock eyes for a moment before your lips met with a new passion. Your hands run through his hair gripping it and pulling. Which lead to him moaning into your mouth. He leans up practically giddy with excitement. “Babes please.” You smirk at him. You lift your leg up and rub it against his very excited member “Please what... “ you lower your voice, “Lawrence?” He groans into your neck. He lifts himself off a bit and eyes you up and down hungerly. You try not to shiver under is hungry eyes. 

He starts kissing down your body. From your lips to your neck to you chest to your stomach to your heat. He kisses the panties, and you involentarly push up to meet his lips. He chuckles in that deep growly voice you love, “Hey babes let's drop these panties I’m trying to fill ya.” You swear you'd turn redder if you could. His fingers hook into them and he tugs them down. His tongue flicks outward. Long and snake like. It wiggles towards your heat. Dipping in you moan. Shoving your hand to your mouth to bite down on. 

His mouth was cold like the rest of him and it was a wonderful contradiction to the warmth that was flooding your body. His tongue was wonderful. Your body shook with the pleasure of it all. You needed more. You pull him up to your mouth, tasting yourself on his lips. He smiles at you. “Need more babes?” He undoes your bra, and tosses it over his shoulder, leaving you with nothing. “That's hardly fair your still covered,” He chuckles and sits up fully and pulls his boxers down. Letting his hard length slap against his skin it was dripping with precum and you finally had that thought you should have thought about before this. “ Could you get me pregnant?” He looks down and shrugs. “Hell babes I don’t know. No one livin let me get this close to them.” 

For a moment, you feel bad. Then you feel special thinking your his first ‘breather’ as Beej likes to say. You gently push him off you and walk to your suitcase and pull out the condom you store in there, (in case you meet a sexy person on your travels) Guess it came in handy. You walk back over to him and kiss him before he can make a snide comment about it. You fall backwards, letting your back hit the pillows. Pulling him onto you. You roll the condom onto his length and he's visibly shaking with excitement. “OH babes!” Lining him up to your entrance, you kiss him as he pushes in. He makes the cutest breathy noises you’ve ever heard. 

He doesn’t move ounces he's fully in. You pepper his face in kisses covering his nose and cheeks. “Your so warm babydoll. It's so warm.” You shiver and pull him closer to you. His body was such a nice chill to you. Grinding your hips up, makes him start trusting. And once he started going he couldn’t stop. They were fast, off paced and rough. You moan bobbing up and down. You look up and watch his hair turn from pink, to hot pink as he plows into you. Your legs wrapped around him, pushing him deeper and deeper into you. He’s drooling and moaning all over the place. 

You don’t know how much longer the two of you could last. His trusts were erratic and hitting you in all the best places. You bit down on his neck trying to keep the moaning down. He breathed into your neck and ear “ I love you babes…” He whispers into your ear and you came. You let go of his neck moaning. “Oh I love you too Lawrence I love you so much” He shoots off at the mention of his name. Moaning and pulling you closer to him. Both of you are breathing heavily, panting trying to catch whatever breath you could. When he finally pulls off and out of you your both a blushing mess. You sit up. Legs aching dully and watch him kinda magically fix himself up then put his boxers back on and hop into bed. You stand and walk to the bathroom, running a short shower to wash the sweat and cum off. You try to keep your mind focused on your work of cleaning yourself off. But you keep blushing. 

He loves you. He fucking said he loves you. You squeal and do a small happy dance while drying yourself off and putting on your own pjs. You wanted something real with him and you can almost see it now. Because he loves you too, and that was the best news you got all day. Walking back into the bedroom you jump into bed with him cuddling up and just holding each other. “So whatcha think babes? I was totally the best you ever had right? Right? Ghost with the Most can never disappoint in bed huh babes?” You giggle and bop him on his nose. “Yeah Beej you were pretty good.”


	11. What Beej was Doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart eyes people! I was so in love writing this! This chapter is from Beetlejuice's perspective! I thought that would be fun<3<3<3 I love you guys so much! If you want to chat and talk about stories or Beetlejuice my tumblr is planet-cupcake, I mostly shitpost and reblog but I'd love to have full conversations with you lovelies<3

Beetlejuice wasn’t the type to sneak a look into his partners suitcase to look at (sniff) their underwear. But that’s completely what he was doing right now. He couldn’t help it! You were too sexy for him. So he opened the case and snooped around. When he noticed a familiar stripe set. Pulling them out he gasped. How dare you? Hiding this from him? He needed to see you in this now and never let anyone else ever see you like this. 

He stopped and tried listening to his thoughts, (A very hard thing for him to do.) Fuck he fell in love with that breather huh. Beetlejuice knew he had to do something about it. He floated on over to Lydia’s room. He didn’t knock, he just floated in and sat on her dresser watching her brush her hair. She turned eyeing him down. “What did you do? You look nervous.” She said turning back to her mirror. “Shit babes why do you think I did anything?” Her eyes narrow in the mirror and he gulps. “Um okay… Well I haven't done anything yet babes shit.” Lyds sighs and turns fully around to face him her face giving him a look he’s only ever seen on therapists. “Continue.” 

He lays down on her bed staring at the ceiling. “ I want to marry y/n” Lydia snorts. “No shit Sherlock” He sits up quickly. “No cause I love her! Not just to be alive again...” Lydia stops laughing and starts to actually smile at him. “Oh man really? She’s gonna be so excited!” He groans and gets out of the bed pacing back and forth. “No no no no. I gotta do it right. Don’t tell her. How do I do it right babes?” Lydia shrugs, “Go get a ring and make it nicer than the one you got me.” Beetlejuice lights up at that. He thanks Lydia and puffs out of the room. 

Walking into a mall wouldn’t work, he didn’t have money. He couldn’t reuse Lydia’s ring, that’s a bad idea. He shouldn’t steal Delia’s or Barbara’s rings. Gripping his head he lets out an angry shout. Where the fuck are the dead supposed to get wedding rings. ‘ I wish this was it that idiotic handbook.’ He walked around town contemplating stealing some, but he wanted y/n to wear it not have to hide it. Finally he ended up in the cemetery looking at all the dead people graves. He was sure he had a grave somewhere right? He didn’t even know anymore. He passed the Maitlands and gave a quick joke and a wave. Not fully sure why since they were back home, but he felt compelled to do it. 

Finally stopping in front of a newly dug site he layed in the hole trying to conjure up what he thought rings should look like. Each one was not right. Too much of his wants thrown in. Like one that has living spiders on it, or one that makes the wearer super horny all the time. He liked the idea of the last one he’ll have to save that and use it later. He needed to come up with an idea that she’d love and he would be proud to give to her. He wacked his hands against his face. “Fuck, why do I care so much if she’d like it, I’M the Ghost with the Most! The Hottest Demon in Town! I shouldn’t care about a shitty ring.” He said this, but he knew in his heart it was a lie. 

Pulling himself out of the grave he sat idly on the grass, picking it out and messing it up in his dirty hands. He watched as a spider crawled out of his pocket and starting moving the grass he pulcked around into a circle. It gestured at Beetlejuice. He just stared at the spider confused. He looked once again at the grass circle and noticed how ring shaped it was. “That’s it! Thanks spider!” He got up and walked all over the graveyard in search of the most perfect grass he could find. Finding nice green grass under an old tree, he sat down. Plucking blades of grass out and doing his best to tie them together. Spiders helped him more than he’d like to admit. 

In the end, he had a small grass ring, sewn together with spider webs and due. Beetlejuice was actually quite proud of himself for this. He was happy with how it looked and he was just sure you would love it! Getting up and brushing the stray grass off of him he tucked the little ring into his pocket. Safe and sound, and not on a dead woman's finger so he's improved since Lydia’s ring. He strolled back through the graveyard then towards the house. While walking up the long hill to the house he watched a car drive by and up to the house. The man driving the car smelled wrong, but among that bad smell he smelled y/n. “Who the fuck is that.” He followed behind the man stopping and standing behind a tree when the man parked. 

Now Beetlejuice was in stealth mode. The man in the car parked outside the Deetz/Maitlands house. He stood all sneaky behind the tree. Using his hands as binoculars he zoomed into the strange man getting out of the car and walking up to the door. The dude was slicking up his hair and puffing out his chest, he also quickly looked into the house to make sure whoever he was here for was there. Beetlejuice's eyes narrowed. Why was this asshole at his place where his girlfriend is? He couldn’t place it he was just so mad. 

The guy knocked on the door and was super rude to Lydia when she went to go fetch you. Fuck! He did know you. Why didn’t you mention him? Was he another lover you had? Beetlejuice quickly floats closer and listens into your conversation. 

“Dude, I said no also you don’t know my life anymore. How dare you show up to this house? You’re lucky Beej isn’t here because he’d kick your sorry ass.” Beetlejuice lit up like a christmas tree! He tried to stay quiet and keep listening in. “Beej? Who the fuck is that?” He watches as you shut it, on that dudes face.“ My boyfriend asshole.” Hearing him being called a boyfriend made Beetlejuice’s non-beating heart do a backflip,and she was right Beetlejuice was gonna kick his sorry ass. Right now. He floated up behind the guy growing taller, teeth sharper, his nails like talons. 

“Hey Buddy” This guy was dead meat for even looking at his girl, soon to be wife in any wrong way at all. I know what you’re thinking, ‘Beetlejuice you didn’t have to murder that guy! He sucked but like death is a big deal and we don’t need another ghost hanging around this house!’ Well… he didn’t but Beetlejuice sent him flying to another country and that fucker was never coming back. Back to the present...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beetlejuice was fiddling with the ring in his hand. You had fallen asleep on his chest. That's pretty normal for you. He sighed. Kissed the top of your head and shoved the ring into the jacket pocket on the floor. He just had to ask, stop worrying and just do it. But, as in love with you as he was, that was new to him so new and strange he didn’t know how to bear it. Looking down at you again, he watched you snuggle closer into him a soft smile on your face and that's when he knew he would do anything to keep you smiling. 

  
  



	12. A Wedding in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pick up some rice, say something nice, it's my day to shine. I am marrying my creepy old guy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm so sorry I've been in a writers block for this story I will try to make that up to you with this chapter! Love you all so much<3

When you woke up this morning you were faced with the realization that your time here in the Deetz- Maitland house was drawing to a close. And by close you mean shut. Charlies and Delia were due home tomorrow morning and you just realized you had no plan for what was gonna happen next. Your biggest problem was currently wrapped around you his morning wood poking your backside.

Beetlejuice your boyfriend, a ghost, a demon who you were in love with. He lived here and you didn’t. It dawned on you that you wouldn’t see him as much now and an immense sadness washed through you. Rolling over you looked at his sleeping face. He was beyond peaceful. His eyes closed and his hair falling in front of his face. You gently push it away kissing his forehead, when you pull away big eyes are looking in to yours. “Hey babes” he grabbed you and pulled you close, his dick poking you against your stomach. Giggling, “Hello you and … you” your hand grabs his dick and rubs it softly.

His eyes close and he moans into you. You can tell he’s loving the feeling and idea that you went for it first. He crawls over you and starts making out with you. You loved the feeling of his body above you. He pulls away from the kiss, salva connecting you both before saying. “Wanna get married?” Your eyes shot open and you push him off of you quicker than you could even ask. “ WHAT?” 

He looks shocked for only a moment before laughing. “Oh yeah I’m supposed to be more romantic than that...” Sitting up you watch him sit across from you, fumbling over his words and twisting his fingers. ‘Uh, Babes will you do me the honor of marrying me?” You couldn’t form words. Absolutely speechless. He continues “Okay, listen I would become alive if you did that, then we could date and be together for like real…” His hair turns an orange. That's new. You begin to nod. “Yeah, yeah that makes sense. But do you want to marry me to be alive again or because you actually love me?” His answer is quick, hes not joking no fooling around. “Cause I love ya babes!” A smile breaks out on your face you pull him into a kiss. “Then yes lets get hitched.” 

***

Okay you almost instantly regret this. You are sitting in Lydia's room with her and Barbara getting talked to at a mach 20 speed. Barbara has settled with working your hair, while Lydia is working on your makeup. Screaming is all you hear from downstairs. You assume it’s Adam telling Beej that he will kill him if he treats you bad at all. “Big day big day! I haven't been this excited about a wedding since my own! You guys are gonna love being married! You get basically a best friend your stuck too” Barbara grins curling a piece of your hair. You shrug, “I don’t know, he will be alive first off and moving into my house, what if I start to hate him?”

Lydia stops painting your nails, and looks at you. “Dude you’ll be fine, you guys are like crazy into each other, like completely in love.” You nod your head in agreement. “I know but…” Barbara smacks the top of your head. “No buts y/n! You’re just stressing yourself out!” Lydia nods and starts on your face. You knew in your heart that was true. You loved Beetlejuice everything about him was just perfect to you. Besides, he was doing this because he loves you too. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror you are impressed. Lydia has done a classic look which suits you well, still lots of black but you can forgive that. And your hair is done up nicely. Now all that was left was the dress. A large black wedding dress was waiting on Lydia's bed. It was a lot like hers from what you’ve seen but it had its own sense of uniqueness. Honestly you loved it. Putting it on and looking into the mirror you were once again rendered speechless. This was all happening pretty quickly and you didn’t know if you were ready at all. Still you heard the bickering downstairs die down, and with the way Lydia and Barbara were smirking at each other you knew this was the right choice. 

***

Wrong again. Seriously what was up with you today? You sent Lydia downstairs to check on everything and the only reason it went quiet was because Beetlejuice duct taped Adam up completely. He could hardly move. Barbara was down there within seconds being as she can phase through walls and such and was yelling at him with Lyds about how you ‘don't just tie up people we don't agree with.’ Either way now you were sitting in your room trying to quell these nerves and figure out what you actually wanted to do today. 

Getting married wasn’t really on the menu yesterday and now you're doing it and you have no clue how you feel. On one hand you are scared, terrified. So many emotions are running haywire right now, but on the other, you're so happy. Literally before he asked you to do this, you were thinking on how sad you were going to be not being with him all the time. You wanted to be with him. You wanted to be with him forever. Standing you look down at your dress. And spun around. You loved it, how it fluffed out as you spun. You made up your mind, walking out the door and down the steps to see all the bickering. Beej was sitting on the couch while the other 3 stood above him, yelling and complaining. 

“Guys?” Everyone turned to you. Their eyes stared at you. Beetlejuice jumped up rushing to you before picking you up and kissing you. “Babes you look so beautiful” You smile at him pushing his hair back. “You’re not supposed to see me right now, but I heard you were being naughty?” He smirks at you. “I will always be naughty with you babes!” You lightly slap him away and get back to walking down the steps. “It’s our big day let's quit the fighting,” Beetlejuice smiles following you down and he snaps his fingers. 

The entire house goes completely black for a moment before the lights reappeared and it was decked out, looking like a gothic cathedral. He spins around and pops out in black suit, it matched your dress. A man you've never seen before is now standing at the end of a makeshift altar. The two of you walk down to him, Lydia, Adam and Barbara were watching teary eyed from the sides. When you finally get to the end and watch Beetlejuice pull out a ring from his pocket you knew your nerves were gone. He stood in front of you, his wild hair brushed for once, his smile bright. “Babes I wanted you in so many ways since you first walked into the house, you make me feel warm and alive thanks for loving me back…” His hair goes red with embarrassment, he puts the ring on your finger, its beautiful you’ve never seen anything like it. It finally dawns on you that he spent all day out probably making this ring. That makes your eyes water. 

You laugh-cry before getting out your response. “I love you so much, it’s been a whirlwind of emotions but I’m ready to take the next step with you.” The man you’ve never seen before asks if you both if you will take each other as there wedded partner. You both stutter out a yes. Obviously you were being gross because Lydia was gagging in the corner. You laugh her off and go back to the one thing you want to do. Kiss him. After you finish kissing him you watch his body shake and move in scary ways. He gets a bit more color to his skin and the hand your holding gets warm. When he finally looks back at you, you can already tell it worked. He still looked the same there was just an air to him, that made him just seem human. He grabbed you and kissed you again. Then you were finally sure, wholly comfortable with your decision. You were so happy you said yes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was always how I wanted to end it I will have another chapter after this to sweeten the pot but yes the story is mostly over now. My writing has gotten better so I might go back through this and edit it but I wanted to finish the story for you lovelies, hopefully this doesn't suck that much!


	13. Beetlejuice, Beej, Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passed and your still married to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long! Thank you for reading this was my first big story and you guys really gave me such love and it filled my heart<3 You guys inspired me to write more and love my writing. Sorry to get sappy, but you guys are the best. Thank you!<3

_ He surrounded you. The smell of the fresh new cologne that gave you memories of a forgotten hillside grave. The feel of the ratty old jacket falling out of your hands, rough and falling apart you could feel the stitching you did to help keep it together. The sounds of his breath, hard hot and heavy, he was panting moaning your name and it was driving you insane. The taste of his lips, he still tasted the same but you could taste that he did brush his teeth just for you, just for this. The sight of him, his wild beautiful hair bright pink, not the usual green he normally adorned. He thrusted into again and you could help but have his name fall out of your lips, a chant as if you forgot all other words. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!  _

_ *** _

“Can you at least help me a little? You are so annoying,” you say with mock anger. He knew this, and just chuckled at you. It had been a year, a year of your ghostly partner moving into your place. Or rather husband. Since that’s what he was now. Even though you married him and he was human now, he still kept many of his ghostly traits. He wraps his arms around you from behind. You lean into the touch. It was nice, how he felt warm now. Instead of just always being cold. 

He helped you put away the dishes keeping at least one hand on you at all times. Gently feeling you up. He never changes. Leaning back you can feel his heart beating. Pounding in his chest. It was a constant reminder that he was there. Real, totally in love with you. Once the chores were done in the kitchen he excused himself with a kiss, then he floated off to do other things and you smiled as you watched him go. 

Your parents and friends were nervous when you went away for a week, and suddenly came back with a boyfriend (husband, but you didn't need to give your parents a heart attack) and a roommate. They also were confused when the coloring of the house changed a bit, thanks to Beetlejuice and his gothic aesthetic. You had to make a seperate room for him for a bit so no one got to freaked out. He liked to hangout in there like a man cave. But he always would sleep in your bed, naked and close to you, sucking up your body heat like a snake. 

It was a plus you lived next door to the Deetz and the Maitlands, who you visited all the time. Charles and Delia, even sent you a gift basket for taking Beej out of the house, with a note saying you could send him back if you need too. You thought that note was funny so you stuck it on the fridge and Beej pouted for the rest of the day. Lydia spent a lot of her time here now, Beej was her bestie and you loved her company. Her pictures of the two of you lined the staircase of your house. You felt like an old married couple. Which you kinda were, but it didn’t bother you. 

He brought life back into your house, even though he had been dead for 500 years. You lived alone before him, so the creaking floor boards, and the notes he’d leave around the place were welcomed. It felt warm, haunted but in a good way. It was a quiet day, you loved the domestic side of your relationship. The days you’d spend cuddled up doing little things around, watching movies and playing games. Figuring you were done picking up the kitchen, so you decided to go upstairs and find Bj. 

Passing the pictures on the steps, you just recently put up the pictures Lydia took at your wedding. It’s not like you had too many guests come over anyways, and honestly you loved them. He was so handsome in that black suit. Smiling at the picture, you continued up the stairs. Beej was in his attic room, you could hear him tinkering around with something. You figured it would be the present of the day. Your husband liked spoiling you. He would give you something new each day, professing his love in different ways. Sometimes the things he gave you were tricks of his own design, you didn’t mind they were fun. 

His coat was haphardzy thrown on the ground below the attic stairs, Picking it up you noticed a new rip. Figuring you should try to mend it before he finishes his project, you take it to your bedroom and pull out your little sewing kit, to try to fix it up. Beetlejuice threw his decorating skills in your room as well, plenty of blacks and whites filling the room. He expanded your bed, so you could “Get naughty and freaky without falling off babes!” Sitting down you got to work, you took care in stitching in the green thread putting your love into it. And finishing up the last stitch just in time to hear his call. 

“Babydoll! Your wonderful amazing and fuckin sexy as all hell husband got something for you! That’s me!” You chuckled and finished tying up the stitching, grabbing the jacket and looking out of your room’s door. He was peeking out of the attic, his face brightening when he saw you. “Babes!” He slid down the railing floating over to you picking you up in a big hug. “Haha, Beej! What are you doing?” you wrap your arms around him tightly, being careful of his coat jacket. He mumbled into your neck you can feel his breath ghosting your neck, it tickles. “What did you say love?”

He flushes at the nickname. “I said I missed you…” His normally loud voice is quieter as he says that. You chuckle and hold him tighter. “We were apart for less than an hour Beej,” He places you down and shrugs, “Yeah so? I still missed ya babes…” You just smile at him, lifting your hands up to show him how you mended it. You’d do anything to keep that smile going. You help him put it on, and run your fingers over the stitching. “Thanks babe, this looks amazing! I love you, I got something for you too,” He does a happy little dance and pulls out a little box, a ring box. 

“Beej, we are already married.” He hushes you and opens it anyway. It was a simple ring, a small black diamond on a silver band, and it would match the engagement one that was currently sitting on your hand. “Oh.. it’s beautiful,” He smirked, his hair turning bright green. He took your hand, and placed the ring on it. He looked suspicious but you didn't think much of it, as you looked at it on your hand. You stared at it, suddenly woosy, and lusty? You look up at your husband. Who looked stunning, his lip curled to a smirk. His suit seems tight, hugging him beautifully. 

***

You couldn’t see how your eyes glossed over, with a delightful shade of pink. Beetlejuice could though, and it showed him that his ring worked. He wrote it down see? Ring that makes ya horny. He knew it would work on you! He had to pull some strings to get it to work, but the sign that it did was the glossy pink eyes. Success! He watched as you grabbed at the jacket trying to pull it off, grabbing your hand and gently taking them off of himself. He watched you whine. “Noo, it needs to come off.” he chuckled and smirked, his hair turning a light pink. He leads you to the bedroom his deep growly voice echoing, “No worries baby girl. It will all come off.”

***

He surrounded you. Both literally and figuratively. His body was hovering over yours. Pressing kisses into your neck as you eyes fluttered about the room he decorated. Your house was marked with him like your body. He pulled your shirt up throwing it over his shoulder, kissing the newly exposed territory. You painted, your hands feeling the stitching on his jacket. Fingers running along the grooves. You knew them you just created them. You tug at the jacket begging it to come off. He lets you pull it off of him. Your eyes hungry as you loosen his tie and start to unbutton his shirt. 

“Someones feisty tonight,” You want to object, tell him that his stupid ring was making you like this. But you weren’t objecting and his gift was wonderful not at all stupid so the thought dies quickly in your head. You got the shirt off. A wave of his cologne hitting your nose making your head spin. You lips meet with his neck, bruising a kiss into it. He’s left so many of you it’s only fair to return them. He thrusts his body into yours, a moan catching on his lips. “Oh FUCK yeah babes~!” He suddenly violently rips off your shirt and your bra. Feeling you up, his hands rubbing your chest and stomach. 

You run your hands through his hair. Moving away from his neck you place kisses on his face. He smiles at you and your heart flutters. You start to pull on his hair enjoying his moans, as he gets your pants off. “Beej~” He’s quick with his fingers, making you moan his name out loud. You can say it three times now and nothing happens. He’s human... your human and that makes you feel warm. Hes naked in front of you now. Body still a pale creamy white. He’s lining himself up and pushing into you before you can fully process it. He fills you completely. Warm and hard, making your brain freeze. 

He holds you close. Pounding into you. Moans escaping your lips. “Oh Beej,” He growls and slams harder. “That's not the right name babes. Want me to stop?” He comes to a full stop pulling himself out of you. You gasp, breath catching in your throat. “No please Beej-” He slams into you hard before once again pulling out. “Wrong again darling.” You swallow harshly, everything overwhelming you. His scent, the feel of him, the sound of his voice, the taste of his skin. “L-Lawrence, please.. Fuck me..” The smirk that overtakes his face, make your stomach knot with butterflies. Your mind blanks as he continues to use your body to his pleasure. The only thing you can remember is his name. 

You both convulse, falling into each other more. Hes panting, trying to hold himself up so he doesn’t put too much weight on top of you. He catches his breath before pulling himself out of you and laying next to you. Marking your neck as he does. You shove him lightly and pull a blanket over the two of you. You can feel him smiling into your shoulder. “This really worked out better than I could have ever thought, got to be a breather again, also got a smoking hot wife with that! And you love se too. I mean  _ of course _ you fell for me Sex Demon right here!” you shove him. “Haha! Okay okay, but seriously babes… I love you. Thanks..” You smile brightly at him. Kissing his nose watching his hair fluctuate color. “Of course Lawrence… I love you too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
